The True Bloodstained Black Rabbit
by TornPageDyedRed
Summary: This tells the events after Oz finds out that he is the true B. Rabbit. It seems that the memories and realization leave him spinning in the labyrinth of his mind. Will he find a way to remain himself to the end? Or will he be swallowed up by the B. Rabbit of the past?
1. Prologue

_What's going on? Where am I?_

…_**You are trapped in your own mind…**_

_This can't be real can it?_

…_**It is…**_

_Everything is so cold and dark… Is this really my past?_

…_**It is…**_

_How can this be truth?_

…_**You know it is true…**_

_I can't help, but question it… Even though little by little the fog is clearing… Will the answers be what I want them to be?_

…_**answers are never what you wish…**_

_Every arrow is pointing in the direction of reality… _

_Every memory is echoing the words that I hold…_

_My chest… It hurts…_

_As though it is telling me that what he said is true…_

_I am so confused…_

_So scared…_

_**Why are you scared? **_

_I can't accept this as the truth!_

_**Why not? Denial will only cause more pain won't it? So why?**_

_Because I fear that if I accept it I will no longer be me. If I agree this past is mine it may change me._

_**But can't you see from the very beginning you were not you… not your true self… if you deny who you are, what you are, aren't you just denying yourself?**_

_You are wrong! It is not like that! I am me! I am not a monster and I will never become one!_

_**You say that, but you are still scared… I can tell… You must accept it… who you really are… how you really feel… your true self… the façade must end… so tell me who are you really?**_

_I am… Oz… Oz B. Rabbit…_


	2. Reminisce in a Dream

Oz blinked open his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. He found himself lying upon a mattress with no idea how he got there. His last memory was of Jack telling Alice she was the one whom needed to get out of Oz's body. After that for some reason Jack decided to leave them alone for a while, saying that letting the new information sink in would do nothing to harm his plan. Everything after that was a haze. Still his dream hung before him, the horrifying remnant of a memory. In his dream he had remembered everything Jack hadn't the chance to say or explain. More importantly he remembered how he became Jack's chain…

Jack had snuck down, using Vincent to open the door so he may claim his chain during Gilbert's ceremony. To his surprise instead of B. Rabbit a young man with shaggy black hair and ruby colored eyes had walked out instead.

"I thought you were supposed to be a large scythe wielding black rabbit." Jack said amused.

"And I thought you would be manlier. Either way the reason I am in the form I am in now is to keep from exhausting your body too quickly. My power is too immense for a normal person like you to survive long exposure to. So rather than burden you, half of my power is sealed in here." Oz looked at him without much expression in his gaze. With quick movements he threw to Jack a pocket watch. Jack's very own pocket watch to be exact.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked bewildered.

"Alice borrowed it. She felt it would be the perfect medium since you are very familiar with it."

"Is that so? Well either way it appears you will have to remain outside my body correct." Jack's response was distant; his gaze focused on the pocket watch which he had opened. In response Oz nodded curtly. With a snap Jack closed it before spinning around to face Oz once more.

"Well than you will have to simply pose as my footman. How does that sound? But first we will have to do something about those eyes. We would not want Glen mistaking you for a child of misfortune." Jack's eyes appeared to light up in excitement, but Oz knew better than to trust that man's expression. With his red eyes, unclouded by emotion, he could clearly see right through the flippant man. As he gazed at the man doubt swirled inside. Just how much resolve would the man have when it came down to the task at hand? Well he would have to find out later.

The days to come all the way leading to the event Oz had played the part of a footman Jack was training for higher nobility despite the boy's apparent blindness. Of course the blindness was just a ruse on his part, one to hide the boy's eyes. Yet luckily Oz was still able to function splendidly. So much so that he was greatly liked by the Baskervilles. He was their kind of person, one whom wasn't too curious for his own good. He was seen more than he was heard and never asked questions or showed interest in what was going on around him. He was not only considered well manner by the older Baskervilles, but was adored by Gilbert and his little brother. Jack often laughed at him, saying that Oz seemed to have a soft spot for children. Of course this was not true. He merely had been around Jack enough to learn how to laugh and smile even when he himself didn't feel such ways. He even got the rare pleasure of seeing Alice. His first time seeing her, he had greeted her as though it was their first meeting. Yet once Glen left she teased him, telling him she had seen from her window him getting along with the boys. He played along, knowing that the day he would prove just how wrong they were was close at hand. Three days later he had fought alongside Jack and got seal along with him as well. Since their contract was not officially ended he followed Jack's soul. When Jack gained a new body Oz had followed, developing his own personality and life in the body while Jack's soul and his memories were sealed.

Oz knew that even if Jack had not revealed the truth that triggered the return of his memories he would have still remembered, albeit slowly. Finally growing tired of laying down, he rose and staggered over to the mirror. Even though the reflection showed a short boy with golden hair, soft boyish features, and shining emerald eyes Oz saw differently. He saw a taller boy with shaggy hair, sharper features, and dull emotionless red eyes; whose body was highlighted with the blood of his victims. Looking at his hands, even though they were clean he could still picture the stains of countless murders. After all he wasn't the innocent boy he had pretended to be. No matter how hard he tried to remain the way he was before, the memories stole away all that childishness.

"I never thought I could ever become so human. It is funny. A killer like me masquerading as a foolish and soft child for so long. Part of me hoped I could stay suspended forever in the bliss of ignorance yet I know now such a thing could never happen. My past is stained with the blood of my countless victims for whom I am named." Oz smiled sadly, his voice cynical. Yet he knew he could not show the others this side of him. The real Oz would have to stay hidden.

Oz knew he only had to fake until his contract ended with Jack falling into the abyss. Still his thoughts drifted to Alice. What would she think of him? Of the truth? After all, the only goal he had ever possessed on his own was to see her smile once more. He would fight to the ends of the Earth for such a thing. Perhaps it was those very thoughts that transferred some of his power to Alice to revive her in the abyss. Such power made her into the B. Rabbit, if only a cheap copy of the original. If he were to reclaim the power the was fully his, would that make her disappear?


	3. Living the Façade Once More

Oz exited the room and immediately ran into Alice, but by that point he had already started acting.

"A-ah, A-alice?" Oz said feigning innocence.

"Oz. Did that man finally leave you alone?" Alice asked, her words muffled by Oz's shirt so that only he could hear her.

"You mean Jack? Y-yeah… he is gone,"

As soon as Oz finished Alice pushed him away and rose up facing him.

"Good! It seems he has finally learned that you are my manservant!"

"Well of course. You are a pretty convincing person after all," As Oz spoke he tugged at his shirt, fixing it back into place. As he stared down at the shirt he allowed himself to think, unguarded. How long would he have to act? How long would it take them to notice that something was wrong? That he was not the Oz that as far as they were concerned was the real Oz? And the most important question of all, how would they react to it all? Oz chuckled softly at the thought of seeing everyone's faces when they learned just who he really is. That was the reason Jack had probably chosen to wait before claiming the body.

"Oz, are you okay?" Alice immediately interrupted his train of thought.

"Y-yeah…"

"I only caught the tail end of your conversation with Jack. Did he do anything bad to you? Erm, I'm not concerned if he did so don't think I am worrying about you. It would just be a big inconvenience if something happened to my contract partner." Alice looked at the ground blushing as she spoke. Oz couldn't help smiling at this. He always loved this part of her.

"Hey Oz! Get your head out of the clouds! If you don't we will miss breakfast!"

Oz looked up startled to find that Alice had already charged off to the end of the hall. He shook his head smiling. It served him right for becoming so easily distracted. At once he ran after her calling out, "Alice wait for me!"

.oOo.

Oz sat at the table with Break, Sharon, Gilbert, and Alice. An awkward silence hung over them as they all continued to eat their food in an uneasy silence. Even Break was reading the atmosphere for once and stayed completely quiet. Alice kept shooting looks at him while she ate as though she worried about Oz. Sharon of course looked as always, completely relaxed and drinking tea, her attitude made it seem as though she couldn't feel the tension at all. Gilbert just sat and stared at his plate without making a move to eat. Finally it became unbearable to Oz whom was struggling as it was to pretend nothing was amiss with him.

"Hey Gil are you going to eat that?" he blurted out. Gil simply looked at him slowly, as though having difficulty tearing his eyes away from something important.

"No. Why do you want it?" Gil answered slowly, his eyes still lost deep in thought.

"I only wanted the meat to give to Alice. She has been sneaking glances at it for the last five minutes and I guessed she wanted it. Knowing you, even if she asked for it nicely, you would probably say no," That seemed to snap Gil out of his funk.

"What? You make it sound like I'm a heartless jerk that would go out of my way to be cold to that Stupid Rabbit!" Gil growled his eyes bright and alert for the first time all morning.

"I am just saying that you wouldn't likely give it to her if she asked directly, you can interpret it any way you like," Oz said mischievously before rising.

"Anyway I am done. Hey Alice let's get out of here before Break decides to give us another job!" Oz grabbed Alice's hand and started pulling her with him.

"Don't think you can get out of work that easily, Oz-boy," Break said with a smirk as Oz pulled Alice out of the room.

.oOo.

The doors closed behind them as they left. The second they got outside Oz crept back to the door and put his ear against it.

"What are you doing Oz?" Alice asked softly, her hands on her hips.

"Shhh! I might be able to find out what is wrong with Gil if I stay. The only reason I made such a deal of our exit was so that he would think we were gone for good." Oz whispered back to her. That earned Oz a sigh in return as Alice came to listen with him.

"I am not sure what to make of anything. Jack being the one who really started the tragedy of Sablier and killed Glen whom was my master… All I know is that Jack cannot be trusted! I will surely kill him for good when I get the chance," Gil's muffled voice sounded through the wood. Oz pressed his ear closer to better hear the reply.

"But you could easily solve the entire problem if you killed Oz whom Jack resides in," Break spoke coolly.

"N-no way! Oz has nothing to do with it! It is not his fault that Jack did those things! It would not be right to punish him for what was caused by another!" Gil snapped back.

Oz struggled to hold in the laughter. How would Gil react if he knew that Oz has as much to do with the tragedy of Sablier than Jack?

"If you intend to wait out Jack, how do you wish to deal with the contract? Seeing as Oz will be dragged down into the Abyss eventually, what will you do if you did not have enough time to do so?"

"It is up to Oz what he does about the contract. I could easily kill the chain and end the contract, but Oz would be upset. It is up to Oz how he wishes to handle that Stupid Rabbit. That is all there is to it. Now unless you wish to stay here talking all day we better get going,"

As Gil finished Oz rose silently and, tapping Alice on the arm, began to run down the hall with her following close behind. As he ran he couldn't help, but wonder would Gil call him "Stupid Rabbit" too when he learned the truth?


	4. Playing Chess With A Clown

Oz sat in a chair near the fireplace. Alice was next to him asleep as he gazed at the flaring embers. How simple fire was. There was nothing complicated about it. It merely destroyed, making room for more things to be created out of the ashes. He could sit here studying the fire all night and learn nothing more or nothing less from it. As he leaned forward to shift the dying coals with the fire poker he heard the door open. Looking over he saw Break enter the room and head toward him.

"Hello, Oz-boy. What are you still doing up at this time of night?" Break asked with his usual smile.

"Couldn't sleep? What about you? Shouldn't you be asleep as well?"

"Hahaha, you're funny Oz. I am much older than you despite how I look. The question is why such a young fellow like you would have trouble sleeping? Is what you learned from Jack keeping you awake?" Break's voice was sly. At once anger flared inside of Oz, though he made sure to keep it off his face. That man had always unnerved him and now he seemed to act so much like Jack that it made Oz sick. He could very easily see that Break was trying to throw him off in hopes of getting more information, but that would not work so easily on him anymore.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Break. And even _if _I did, why would I tell you whom I obviously can't trust," Oz spoke curtly, his voice dripping with polite sweetness to cover up the sting behind his words.

"I think both of us know that the one who can't really be trusted is _you_, Oz-boy. I may have lost my sight, but I still have not lost my wits and though I can tell you are all here now something still doesn't feel quite right about you,"

"You must be joking, Break. Perhaps you've lost more than you originally thought, to be suspicious of the person you still so desperately wish to continue using," Oz spoke with a soft laugh in his voice.

"Oh, I am not so naïve to be convinced by something as simple as appearances. I know for a fact that you are hiding it and I will find out what that is if it is the death of me. You forget, Oz-boy, that I am not as unfamiliar with secrets as I may lead you to believe," Break's voice held an odd amusement in it, as though he thought the idea of Oz keeping a secret was funny. Yet beneath the chuckle that accompanied his words was a cool, genuinely threatening tone. Still Oz was not concerned. Even if Break learned the truth, what use would he have of sharing it with others? Still he could not help, but worry. If this man really did find out about Oz that would only make him even more powerful when it came to Oz's fate. Oz would simply just have to match the man's bluff. Though for how long, was a mystery. Oz knew the others were not idiots. They would eventually catch on to what was occurring.

"Well I better get going to sleep," Oz finally spoke, dropping the fire poker that he still had clenched in his fist. With quiet steps he walked over to Alice and hoisted her onto his back. With a nod at Break as he passed him, Oz exited the room. Walking the hallway in silence he began to head to his room. Just as he passed by the fifth door to the right, it opened and Gil walked out rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing Oz? Are you still awake?" Gil mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, I was just heading there now. Alice fell asleep in the sitting room so I was taking her to her room," Oz said softly so as to not wake Alice.

"Oz I have been meaning to ask you, are you alright? You haven't been acting quite yourself since that day," As Gil spoke he looked deeply into Oz's eyes, his expression serious.

"Yeah I am fine. You must be imagining it. Anyway I better get to bed," Oz mumbled, feinting exhaustion with a nice little yawn punctuating the end of his words.

"Alright then…" Gil still gazed at him suspiciously, but let Oz continue while he headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

Oz sighed when he got out of earshot. Gil probably wouldn't remember this small conversation in the morning, the one he had to worry about was Break.

"It seems I am going to have to play a game of chess with that clown. In the end, whether he wins or I, it won't matter. It will only decide how long this little game of acting will last," Oz mumbled to himself as he opened the door, disappearing into his room with Alice still asleep on his back.

* * *

Alright so like I said these will be released faster. Tell me what you think. Am I being to redundant or do you like the direction it is going? Do you feel this is moving too slow and want me to pick up the place or are you happy with the currant pace?


	5. Hiding In The Open

Oz woke to find rays of sunlight slanting through the thick velvet curtains. What the night he had. Now he found himself playing a game with a clown and trying to convince the most stubborn person he had ever met that everything was like it always was. Things were not looking up for him. He began to wonder how long he would be able to fool them. Even Alice was sure to get suspicious soon. Still he couldn't simply tell them. After all he knew the second that happened he would once more be under Jack's control.

"What a dreadful mess that man has caused. I can't wait to finally be rid of the whole thing," Oz mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking out over at the door.

"Still it certainly has made my existence entertaining. I thought that I would spend the rest of my time in sleep after she died. Alice had put a wrench into that plan, but even so things were not a crazy until that man came along," Oz spoke with a calm, almost queer, smile on his face.

"Huh? Oz? What are you doing? Who are you talking to?" Alice mumbled sleepily as she sat up. Oz cursed to himself. He had completely forgotten Alice was in here. The soft life of a human he had been living had taken his edge. He had to starting paying better attention, especially when it came to what was coming.

"What are you talking about? You must still be asleep. I just woke up myself and there is no one else here. I doubt I am crazy enough to actually start talking to myself. After all I am not like Break, who goes so far as to hold a conversation with a puppet,"

"Y-yeah I guess you are right…" Alice spoke thoughtfully while Oz sighed inwardly. How much longer was he supposed to keep this up anyway? By the time it was over he was sure to have hair as white as Break's.

"Anyway I am going. I want to see what Gil's doing and make sure Break doesn't have any nasty surprises for us while I am at it. Would you mind waiting here for me?" Oz called as he got out of bed and made his way to the door, straightening his clothes the whole time.

"No I guess not…" Alice mumbled as Oz left the room.

.oOo.

Oz finally found Gil near the forest. He was shooting at targets tied to the trees.

"What are you doing?" Oz called with a smile, his voice playful and innocent.

"I am practicing my aim. I would not want to get rusty. Especially since I will probably need to be at my best even more so with what is to come."

"Hey Gil, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Gil responded distracted while he took out a nearby target with a loud _bang_.

"Why don't you just kill me now?"

"Eh!" Gil froze and spun around to face Oz, his golden eyes glittering with anger.

"You heard me. Why don't you just kill me now before Jack has a chance to take over? I know what happened. Jack showed me. So why don't you just go ahead and do it?" _He show me many more things as well _Oz thought to himself as he looked Gil in the eyes.

"Why would I kill you? It has nothing to do with you. Why would I kill you when it is not like you were there in the first place? Jack was the one who did it. Why would I blame you for his actions?"

Anger flared in Oz. What was with this man? His naivety annoyed Oz to no end. His self-righteousness was just about as obnoxious as Oz's own in the past. He could not simply take revenge like he so obviously wanted to. He had to act all good and gentlemanly. Even though he would gladly kill Alice for the soul purpose of saving Oz, he refused to blame Oz in any way for housing Jack. Yet rather than let his anger be seen, Oz simply replied curtly.

"How do you know I had nothing to do with it?"

"Well there is no way you could have. You were not alive during that time," Gil answered with a snort, obviously becoming annoyed with the conversation. Finally Oz snapped.

"What if I told you I had way more to do with the Tragedy than I have led you to believe?" Oz's voice was ice as he said this, his gaze piercing.

"What are you saying?" Gil growled with his voice shaking in anger.

Yet Oz didn't hear him. He was already long gone, having left after his previous statement.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to be released. I have been distracted for the last two days, but finally got enough muse to do this chapter. Hopefully the next one will also be completed today. I am curious. What do you think? I like to hear people's opinions. It tells me how you feel about the story and what you may want to be improved upon or changed. So anyway enjoy!


	6. Diving In Blind

Oz sighed as Alice paced at his side. Gil stood a few feet away, pretending to be examining his gun as an excuse to ignore Oz. He had been like that since the day before. Just as Oz had expected the clown had been with Alice waiting for him. Now the three of them were on another one of Break's missions. As the stood waiting in one of the Illegal Contractor's favorite spots an uneasy silence hung over them.

"That's it! Why do we have to sit here waiting for that coward! Why don't we just go and take it out now! This is so freaking annoying!" Alice broke the silence the best way she knew how, complaining.

"Shut up you Stupid Rabbit! It will come when it comes!" Gil of course snapped back. Oz couldn't help, but sigh once more at the predictability of it. Sure enough the second he said that the chain appeared with its master. Yet this time the chain's gaze was not focused on Alice, whom Gil just released. Its gaze was focused straight on Oz as it howled.

"It is B. Rabbit! B. Rabbit is here!"

Alice immediately jumped to attack the chain, who took the form of a large deformed black dog with drooping jowls and large glittering teeth. Oz merely stood and watched as Alice worked with Gil backing her up. That was when his attention was drawn to the Contractor whom had stood a foot away from him, a gun aimed at Oz.

The Contractor was a young girl with honey blond hair pulled into braided pig-tails and brilliant blue eyes. Yet those eyes were filled with a crazed darkness.

"If I kill you that chain will disappear," the girl cooed half-crazy with the power of her chain.

Oz merely stared at her unfazed as he side stepped a bullet that went wising past his shoulder. With a large lung he grabbed the barrel, plugging it with his hand.

"Go ahead and shoot if you want, but you will go down with me," Oz mumbled to her.

At once her grip loosened on the gun and Oz was able to pull it away. In the same instant the girl threw out her leg to kick him, obviously in an attempt to escape. Yet Oz was ready. He caught the kick on the trigger. With a shove her pushed her off balance and pinned her under his weight as she hit the ground. At the same time Alice finished off the chain.

"No!" The girl gapped as she too was pulled down with the dying chain, her seal already at 12 o'clock. Oz had already pushed himself up and gotten out of the way. It would be troublesome if he were to get taken down with her while still contracted to Jack. He was only going to go back when Jack came with him.

As Oz watched the seen, Gil came over to him. He hadn't seen Gil since the fight had begun and by the look on his face, he knew Gil had witnessed everything with the girl.

"Where did you learn those moves?"

"Break taught me!" Oz said with a laugh. He knew that unless it became necessary Gil wouldn't go out of his way to ask Break if he indeed taught Oz. Still this would only work for so long. Oz knew that he would not have survived if he had not acted.

"Why are you two standing there like idiots? We are done! Let's go home so we can eat! I am starving!" Alice declared, charging off in the direction she assumed was home.

"Hey slow down you Stupid Rabbit! It is the other way!" Gil called, hurrying after her. Oz followed the two in silence, not really caring enough to actually pretend to be happy or interested in what was going on. He knew the Break had probably been keeping an eye on what was going on. Even though he was blind, he had no problem seeing what he wanted. After all this whole thing reeked of a test and Break was written all over it!

"Knowing him he is probably trying to justify his suspicions. He has no proof after all, other than a gut feeling. He probably doesn't even know what he is searching for. He is merely poking around blind, just waiting to see what comes up in the end," Oz mumbled to himself, his eyes watching carefully for the presence that was sure to be there.

"Hey Oz, what are you doing? You are so slow! Do you want to get left behind?" Alice called from the lead, already halfway up the street.

"Coming!" He called back as he ran to catch up. _Break won't be able to figure things out that easily._

* * *

Like I said I finished another chapter today. I appreciate all the reviews. Do continue commenting.


	7. A Single Star's Brilliance

Oz knew they were bound to figure it out as he sat in a tree, his feet dangling over the branch. The night before had been a mistake, but I was better than dying. As he contemplated things a dreadfully familiar voice sounded in his head.

"I know you are trying to milk all it is worth out of their reactions, but don't you think it is about time you tell them? The sooner you tell them and I take over, the faster this can end for both of us," Jack's voice rung in his ears, a seductive whisper that no one else could hear.

Oz nodded in response before pushing himself off the branch, landing effortlessly on the packed earth. He knew all too well that was his best bet, but still, he wanted to make it worth all the trouble. _What to do?_

.oOo.

Gil and Break's suspicion was even more obvious that evening. Yet at this point it no longer bothered him. This would be the night it ended. So rather than continue to farce, he let it slip away. _Let their suspicion grow. In the end it will amount to little more than table salt. _And of course the others noticed the change right away.

"What is wrong, Oz?" Alice had asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Oz had replied curtly.

The rest of the evening continued on a similar note. Oz had already had it planned. By midnight he would have revealed everything and taken back everything that was rightfully his. Still at the thought of taking the power that had become Alice's and erasing her left a pang in his chest. Still it was no longer a choice. Even though Jack had not stated it, it was obvious he was becoming impatient. _Best to end it on a clean note… _

As the night stretched on, it began to feel like hours. No one dare speak, as though they knew what was coming. Even Alice's attempts were drowned out in the tension. Finally Oz decided it was the right time.

"I wish to talk to you all. I have something I must say,"

Everyone turned to Oz as though he had just fired a whole into the ceiling with a gun. With eyes blaring into him, Oz began with a simple question.

"What if I told you all, I was B Rabbit? The real one I mean. The one all those stories Pandora told us are about…"

"Like hell I would believe it!" Alice blurted be even she fell silent under the hard eyes of the rest. With a mumble she added, "That couldn't be possible, right? After all I am B Rabbit."

Oz felt cold fingers prickle his spine at that. The last thing he wanted to do was harm Alice, yet he had to tell them. With a steady voice he told them everything, from how he was born to how he became contracted with Jack and eventually put into a human body with his memories sealed.

This time not even Alice objected. Everyone merely stood staring at the ground.

"This reaction was not even remotely close to how I hoped it would be…" Oz sighed as he spoke, before adding with a mischievous grin, "Still it seems I must finish this,"

Everyone froze and looked at him with horror. Alice's expression turned to pain as the energy of B. Rabbit was forcefully being ripped away. Oz couldn't help the pain that seared in his heart along with the burn of the energy being restored. His vision became distorted as he felt his consciousness get torn away from the body, joining the energy clustering itself next to the body that had previously been his for a while. Out of the violet cloud of power, he emerged, the same person he was before he got sealed. Everything that connected him to that body was erased, everything that made him human made insignificant.

He was no longer Oz Vessalius, once more he took up his original mantel of Oz the Blood-stained Black Rabbit. He would never be the same again…

.oOo.

A tall boy with shaggy black hair and red eyes had stepped out of the pulsing swirling mass of power. As he left the grouping, the power dissipated. At the same time Oz opened his emerald eyes, which held a now much hated look. _Jack! _Alice thought as she clenched her teeth. When the power finished flowing from her, she fell to her knees. Part of her couldn't help, but wonder how this happened. Oz had been B. Rabbit. That was enough of a slap in the face without the fact of her losing her power. Still the major question remained, how was she still there? She should have disappeared after losing her power. Yet here she stood, staring up into the dull eyes of the boy. _The real Oz… _

"Well it seems it is finally my turn to live again at last!" Jack uttered with Oz's tongue. _That is not Oz! It never was! _Alice yelled at herself, but still she couldn't get the thought out of her head. No matter how wrong she knew it was, she couldn't stop herself from feeling as though the body was still Oz's.

"Now then shall we finish what we started so long ago?" Jack asked, his eyes sparkling with glee as he started at the boy. The boy in turn nodded.

"Whatever your wish may be, Master," Oz spoke monotone. Anger bubbled up inside her and threatened to rage out. That was until she noticed it. As Oz looked at Alice she couldn't help, but notice the subtle glimmer of deep sorrow in his eyes. Just as she was about to say something about it, the boy turned into a rabbit. _My, no_ His _true form… _

The rabbit picked up Jack and at once they vanished from sight. As they left Alice felt everything she thought she knew about herself shattered completely. Out of those broken fragments came one clear thought. _We need to get Oz back! _


	8. A Field of Fire

Alice opened her eyes. This marked the first day since Oz had disappeared with Jack. Her heart shook with pain, yet she didn't understand why. Every time she thought of him, she felt herself shivering with grief. Gil was not in a much better state. He had been shocked to the point where he literally had to be dragged away.

"Why! Why did this have to happen!" he had cried, hitting the ground. Break, whom had been next to him, just continued to look forward with startled surprise. Sharon tried her best to comfort Gil despite her tears.

Alice looked across the room, her mind eye imagining the smiling Oz. Why was it that she felt so utterly alone now? She hated to admit it, but Oz's brightness had always cheered her up… made her smile… Now her light was gone. Things hadn't felt so cold since her time in the abyss. _I wonder how Oz must be feeling right now…_

She couldn't help, but wonder if Oz was feeling the same way. She couldn't get that sad look in his eyes out of her head. _His real eyes… _She reminded herself that. When she saw that, Alice knew she had to save Oz from Jack anyway she could. But, how would the others think of her plan? _No! That doesn't matter! I will save Oz like Oz always saved me!_

.oOo.

Oz closed his eyes. Sure enough it had not even been 24 hours and Jack had already given him a headache. He refused to shut up, but luckily Oz had regained his ability to block him out. Still that didn't change the fact that his voice was constantly thrumming in his ear. _That voice was once mine… _Oz shook his head, pushing that thought away. The body he had inhabited while he was sealed for a time had never been his. It had been Jack's.

Oz walked forward, keeping pace with Jack who was absolutely happy to be living once more. As Oz continued on in his usual silence he couldn't help, but think of Alice. He had succeeded in saving her, but he wasn't sure that would be a good thing or not. After all knowing Alice she would be stupid enough to try to "save" him. Knowing full well there was nothing he needed to be saved from. This was his destiny, dictated by the actions of long ago. Nothing could stop the wheels of fate from turning.

_I was always the Blood-stained Black Rabbit and I will always be him… No amount of wishes or prayers can change who or what I truly am…_

.oOo.

Alice finally had to leave the bedroom and what she found in the sitting room was far from normal. Gil was pacing and playing with his gun, Sharon was frantically writing in what appeared to be a journal, and Break sat contemplating something; leaving Emily discarded on the table. As Alice stared at the scene she felt as though she was perhaps the only sane one left.

Tension crackled in the air and turned the room suffocating. A great foreboding hung over everyone as she entered. At once a slight hint of fear raced up her spine. _What are they planning on doing?_

As Alice stared she couldn't help, but feel the events were starting to spin out of control. At once she flinched as a familiar voice echoed in her head. With surprise she recognized it to be the voice of the real Oz. _I can hear his thoughts!_

_**Fate is like a wild fire that can't be tamed. **_

_**Blazing across an open field, **_

_**It burns everything in its path.**_

_**Without discretion,**_

_**Without thought.**_

_**I doesn't care who it takes out,**_

_**What dreams it turns to ash.**_

_**It just simply keeps moving forward,**_

_**It is truly cruel…**_

* * *

What do you think? A little calm chapter right before things turn complicated! I hope you liked it! Be sure to comment! I really would like to know what you thought or any advice you would like to give me! Be sure to keep on reading!


	9. The Death Of The Roses

Alice opened her eyes wide as the sad song ended in her head, soft tears brimming in her eyes. At once Gil spun about as he heard he gentle sniffle.

"What is it!" He growled his eyes bright with crazed aggression. Alice couldn't help, but flinch away from him.

"Well… I think I heard Oz's thoughts…" She mumbled, not meeting his gaze. Sorrow touched her heart once more. Since when was she ever afraid of Gil! This proved even more that things were changing faster than she could adapt.

Gil seemed to recoil at her words, while Break scratched at his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah right! Oz is gone! All that is left is that _thing_!" snorted Gil. Pain flashed in his face, but was gone so fast Alice wasn't completely sure she saw it.

"Actually it makes sense. After all it was B. Rabbits power that brought Alice back. It could very well be remnants of that power that continue to allow Alice of exist. That connection could very well result in this kind of phenomenon," Break spoke slowly, his words laced by the deep thought that he had been stuck in ever since he had learned the truth. Those words made Gil falter slightly and Alice used that chance to strike.

"Maybe we can use this to find them and save Oz before he does something he will regret!"

"What do you think you can do! He is nothing, but a monster now! You heard him yourself! The Oz we all knew is no longer dead!" Gil growled in response. _There is no way to get through to him, is there?_

"You can doubt me all you like, but there is no way for you to stop me. I may not have the power of B. Rabbit anymore, but I still have my ways," Alice spoke coolly, a mischievous smile spreading slowly across her lips. Yet even so she could not get the song out of her head. Oz sounded truly sad, as though what he really wanted was left too far out of his reach. Then she heard it… the faint voice as though summoned by her thoughts. _**I only wish to see her smile once more… **_

.oOo.

Oz narrowed his eyes as he got the feeling someone was staring straight into him once more. Jack of course conveniently didn't notice. He was too busy talking of his plans to Oz, who already knew them quite well. Yet as he half listened, his attention was brought back immediately with the mention of a word he had never heard Jack say before in his plans, Pandora.

"Pandora?" Oz asked, slightly surprised though his expression didn't show it.

"Yes. This time we will go after Pandora rather than the capital. After all Pandora is the only thing that could actually stop us, wouldn't it be smart to get them out of the way first? Then we will go after the duke's houses and end with the chains. This time we will not fail!" Jack laughed as he spoke, gleeful with his plan.

Oz thought differently of it. He knew that even if Jack succeeded the result would most likely be different than what he had planned. If the chains separating the worlds were destroyed the world would dissolve into chaos. Either it would be destroyed upon impact or over run with the power of the abyss. Still he had no choice, but go along with it. He may have been one of the oldest Chains next to the guardians of the doors; even so his opinion mattered little. He merely had to obey orders and await the end.

Oz closed his eyes as he thought of the dark place, the one that was destined to swallow this world on the wishes of the Alyss. As his mind drifted more to the plan, Alice's face appeared. With a silent snort Oz pushed it away. He knew he couldn't save Alice anymore. What little meddling he did was enough. Now was the time to rid himself of all those affections. He could not let them cloud his mind with the things that were to come.

Oz allowed his mind to go blank, forcing Alice and his single wish to the back of his mind. All the human memories followed and once they were all together he built a wall around them. Until this ended, he promised himself he would not remember. So now, with a clear head and the roses of love killed, there petals scattered, he was ready to face it. The human emotions being erased for the time being, all that remained was his loyalty to the holder of his contract. And that was all that would remain until he allowed the past to meet the future; that is if he ever did.

Ready to continue moving toward the future, with no more indecision or hesitation, Oz opened his eyes and waited for the next command.

.oOo.

Alice froze. All the emotions she felt from Oz suddenly vanished, filled with an eerie calm. Just moments before the word _Pandora _had made its way into his head into hers, filling her with dread. Now, no matter how hard she pried, she felt his mind empty of everything save for an icy resolve. That was what scared he most of all. At least before the mind felt like it had some connection to the Oz she knew. Yet now she was not quite sure. Even so she prayed that a thought would come up, anything that would tell her he was still the Oz she had cared about.

Gil had excused himself after his freak out, while Break had to go lay down since his condition was acting up from all the excitement. Sharon had finally calmed down, or so she had appeared to have. Still Alice didn't want to try talking to her yet. What if what Sharon had to say in response made her anxieties reality? That made her all the more hesitant.

_**Alice… **_Alice's skin prickled in alarm as she heard the one word whispered through her thoughts and then once more things grew silent. Alice had her thoughts fully to herself like she always did, not a trace of Oz's mind brushed hers. She was not sure whether she was relieved to not be able to hear those thoughts anymore or sad since now she was alone. Either way she knew Pandora had something to do with Jack's plan. _I will stop him for sure!_

* * *

Okay just a heads up, but I will try and get at least one more chapter before I have to go away for a month. Still I want to know what you think of this. Now you know what Jack's plan is. After this the attack on Pandora will start really soon. I do appreciate all the reviews. It is nice to know people like my writing. Please continue to comment and I will try to update whenever I can!


	10. Self Destruction

Alice woke to the sound of loud bangs. It had been a month since the truth had been revealed and she had fallen asleep in a chair in Oscar's office. She and Gil had come to tell Oscar what had happened to Oz after finally tracking him down a few days before. He had left on business and just returned to the country.

Gil and Oscar, whom were still talking looked up in surprise at the loud crash, soon followed by yells. The shots of gunfire and the blaze of commands resonate throughout the place. It is then that they all run out together to see what was happening. To their surprise and the surprise of many unsuspecting Pandora members a familiar face is seen.

The large black body of B Rabbit takes out many members; Jack in Oz's body sitting upon the rabbit's shoulder. With more chains than Alice could ever summon, lives are claimed at an immaculate rate. The chains swirl about, attacking and backing up his attacks, which come at a very fast rate. As he moves Alice can't help, but be surprised by his skill.

Oz B. Rabbit's movements are fast despite his size. As she watches him work, she knows at once that this is indeed the B. Rabbit whom all those Pandora horror stories were about. Yet she is distracted from her thoughts by the click of the gun being set to be fire from right next to her. As she turns, she sees Gil standing to face the creature. His eyes are bitter with pain, grief, and hatred. _He has really convinced himself that is not Oz. His face looks as though he is facing the monster that killed Oz rather than Oz himself. _

With a slight grimace, Gil shot, the bullet piercing a whole into Oz B. Rabbit's ear. Jack flinches, touching his ear gingerly, before glaring wholeheartedly at Gil. As Alice stares into the blank eyes of Oz, she wills herself to hear his thoughts like she had done that one day. Ever since that day she had not heard it, yet that didn't stop her from praying that would. Yet all she got was emptiness.

Oz turned and faced Gil, his scythe held at ready to kill Gil where he stood. Switching hands, the black rabbit charged at Jack's apparent command. Alice flinched as she heard the grating noise of the scythe rubbing up against the gun. Sparks flew as Gil struggled to get the gun around to shoot him. It was then that Alice knew she had to stop this.

"Oz! What are you doing you idiot! Letting that fool control you, tsk, that is not the Oz I know! The Oz I know is not so weak minded!" Alice yelled, anger lacing her words and blocking out all the fear. _**You know taunting him is not a smart thing to do, right? Are you trying to get yourself kill? **_Alice gritted her teeth at those words. It appeared the Will of the Abyss decided now to be a good time to harass her. Not that it really matter, but it only pissed Alice off even more. _Shut up! I don't have time to deal with you right now!_

"What the hell are you doing! Are you really so stupid! This is a monster! There is no use in reasoning with him!" Gil growled at her. Alice flinched, feeling as though someone had just stabbed her with a frozen pin straight into the heart. With surprise she looked up at Oz. The pain was a visible gleam in her eyes. _That surely got through to him! _

Yet sure enough within minutes that feeling and that gaze was gone. Alice was shocked. _How did he get over such a cruel thing so quickly! _That was when she realized it. _He must be blocking it out!_

"Hey Gil," Alice spoke confidently with a smirk plastered onto her face.

"What!"

"I have a plan…"

.oOo.

Oz had closed his mind to the outside world. Whatever was said could not affect him. Or so he thought. Yet as he heard Gil's comment, he couldn't help the slip on that tight mental block he had built for himself. Pain flared through him white hot. But just as fast he was able to close that door right back up, his eyes regaining their blank contrast.

Even so, the tight control he had on his mind did nothing against the barrage of insults. That barrage threatened to knock down the wall in his mind completely. Every taunt about his short comings, every refusal aimed toward his existence, every cruel jab at what he was. All of them were like needles placed into his back. His anger threatened to over whelm him. It was then that everything broke apart. One comment from Alice, that was all it took for his wall to shatter completely, sweeping with it the slight understanding of his place in the world.

"I can't believe I ever trusted such a monster to be my manservant! What is worse is that I actually had feeling for that thing! That useless creature that is nothing more than an idiotic killing machine!" Alice spoke which a voice of pure ice.

That was when his whole world came crashing down.

.oOo.

Alice winced inwardly as the final insult left her lips. With eyes holding hard against tears, she saw his eyes. They were filled with horrified disbelief. The sorrow, too, was more prominent. It had been a pain to get Gil to agree to her plan, but when he did it, he did it well. Still she couldn't help the hollowness in her chest. _His eyes. It makes it appear as though I just destroyed his world. Like I shattered his heart. Those eyes. _

"Wow I never knew you could be so evil Alice. He has been fighting for you this whole time and you just said the cruelest thing you could to him." Jack chuckled as he spoke, his eyes sparkling with amusement and glee. Alice felt sick as she stared at him. He was obviously enjoying this.

Yet before she could think of anything else, she heard the scream. Oz's scream! Wheeling around she saw the large rabbit shifting into a young man once more. The young man's face was twisted in pain, clutching his head as though he had a headache.

"No… No. No. No. No. No. No…" he wailed, tears pouring from his ruby eyes that glittered with horror. Jack, who had landed next to him, just merely watched with curiosity.

"It seems he has lost it… again… He did the same thing when he learned of Alice's death. I surely hope he can get a hold of himself. It would be bad if he repeats what happened last time," Jack spoke, his voice far away and almost thoughtful. Alice felt a big lump form in her throat.

"W-what did he do last time?"

Jack's eyes glinted at her question, but he contented himself with merely saying, "You will see if things go that far."

.oOo.

"_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why do you hate me?"_

"_**It is because you are a monster! I didn't want this! I didn't want to be you! Yet I had to! Why did I even have to remember being you in the first place!"**_

"_Because I am the real you, that is why you had to remember me!" _

"_**That is not reason enough for it! Just admit it! You wanted to be acknowledged! Yet for that we both have been turned into killers!"**_

"_We were killers all along! It is in our existence! So why must you blame me for doing what is natural!"_

"_**I was a Chain from the beginning, yet I lived a life of a human! I didn't kill! So don't say it was natural! It is merely something you chose!"**_

"_I didn't choose it! You think if I had a choice I would have ever followed the orders of that man!"_

"_**Still it doesn't change the fact that you did!"**_

"_It was not my fault!"_

"_**If you were not doing everything you were told, you could have saved her!"**_

"_No!"_

"_**You were the one who used your power to revive her as a Chain!"**_

"_No!"_

"_**You were the one who tainted her!"**_

"_No!"_

"_**You are the reason she died!"**_

"_No! No! No! No! NOOO!"_

.oOo.

Alice grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt.

"Tell me what is going on before I kill you!" Alice glared eye to eye with him. Yet even so he seemed unfazed.

"He is merely fighting with his human side,"

"What does that mean!"

"It is just as I said. His human memories and his Chain memories are clashing. Either one will win and come out in control or both will destroy each other in the clash. Basically he is self-destructing," Jack smiled and Alice resisted the urge to slap him! _How dare he find amusement in this! _

With anxiety reflecting in her eyes from her heart, she gazed over at Oz. _Please make it out safe and still be you! That is my wish! I want you to be you again!_

* * *

__So what did you think? Next chapter you will see the outcome of Oz's little inner fight! I do love seeing all the reviews! Please be sure to leave one! I would really appreciate it! Until next chapter, see ya!


	11. Ace of Cups

Oz twitched. The movement dragged Alice's daggered eyes away from Jack. Jack seemed to notice it too, for he turned to see what was happening.

"What an amusing child. To not be human yet have human emotions. What a nice little contradiction he is," Jack spoke calmly, with a smile plastered upon his lips. Once again Alice's anger flared in her chest. _He is a living thing like everything else! He has feelings! He is not your damn tool you half-wit!_

"You are one to talk. You are human yet you kill like a monster," Alice spoke with a tight-lipped smile. The incredulous look Jack gave her was priceless. _Serves you right!_

The quarrel continued until it was abruptly stopped by a large flare of light. Gray light. It poured from Oz, his crimson eyes wide and… blank. The glazed eyes appeared to hold no life. Alarm flared in Alice and, as she looked at Gil, he appeared to feel the same way. That was when Oscar made his move.

Oscar ran in front of the two, pulling them in to protect them and shifting them so that their back was to Oz. With a loud scream from Oz the light took off, its monotone pallet sweeping over everything. The last thing Alice saw was Jack from around Oscar. His stared at it wide-eyed, fear glittering in his eyes. Then he was gone.

Within a few minutes the light vanished, leaving not a trace. All was cold and silent. Oscar coughed and collapsed, weariness flooding through his limbs.

"Are you alright!" Gil asked panicked. Panting Oscar looked up in response and smiled.

"Y-yeah, using my Chain just tires me out. That's all,"

Movement flickered at the edge of her vision. The black haired Oz began dissipating, the energy flowing toward the body on the ground whose emerald eyes gazed forward unseeing. A shuttering inhale came from the boy before his eyelids slid closed and he fell unconscious.

"W-what is going on!" Alice stammered. The confusion was enough to make her lose her mind. It was then that she heard a voice from behind her and the others.

"It seems he has self-destructed again…" A low voice spoke. Alice spun about and, to her surprise, she saw Leo. Leo looked back at her, yet the gaze in his eyes was one she had never seen him have before. Only Gil's shuddering voice reassured her suspicions.

"Glen…"

"Hello Gilbert," Glen nodded and spoke with Leo's lips.

"How do you know about his self-destruction?" Alice spoke, her eyes watching his every movement closely.

"It is simple. Like Jack said it has happened before. It is actually the reason it took Jack so long to resurface. When I killed Jack, Oz learned the truth and the power of that is what partially shattered all our souls. It has occurred again. That should hold Jack back for a while at least," Glen spoke matter-of-factly. His eyes where serious and a little worried.

"So what will happen to Oz?" Alice blurted out, embarrassment at her question burning red on her face.

"Last time he merely shattered his own heart and soul. But then he did not have conflicting sides fighting against each other. Who knows what the result may be this time,"

"It doesn't matter. He is nothing more than a monster. We should just kill him while he is down," Gil's tone was grim and determined. With slow movements he lifted his gun and aimed it at the sleeping boy.

"But didn't you wish to protect him?"

"That was before I knew that he was that thing,"

"Your passion is admirable, yet your actions and way of thinking are not. Even though he is a Chain, did he not have a human heart all those years? Do you really wish to condemn him just because of his existence? That is not how I thought you were Gilbert. I am quite disappointed with you,"

"B-but…"

"Hahaha! He is right! You are truly a thoughtless idiot!" Alice laughed and pointed at Gil.

"You are one to talk!" He snapped right back. Relief flooded through her at that. He was acting like himself again.

Just then the sleep boy stirred. Blinking open his emerald eyes he looked at all of them. But the look in his eyes wasn't what it was normally. It wasn't Jack or the old Oz. It wasn't anything. For all that burned in those pure eyes was curiosity and confusion.

"W-who are you?"

* * *

I know that now that the new chapter has been published much of Oz's behavior as B. Rabbit contradicted what I made it in this fanfic as well as the events. Even so I do wish for you to continue reading. On that note please tell me what you think. I still love seeing your comments and I will continue this on your request. So please tell me whether you like it and wish me to continue on or you think it is so different from the currant events in the story that you don't like it so much anymore and don't really care whether I continue this. I know it is a stupid thing to ask. Still I do not want to continue this is no one wants to read it. So be sure to comment and I will take your comments into mind before I continue and upload any more!


	12. Identity Of The Lost

The boy looked at the girl with long brown hair. He had no idea who she was; nor who he was for that matter. Yet her face looked strikingly familiar and left him with a great sense of nostalgia. At his question the girl's shock was visible.

"This was what I feared. It seems that my guess was correct," A voice sighed from behind the girl.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" The girl asked in a worried tone.

"It seems that his human memories and his Chain memories destroyed each other in their clash,"

"What?"

"Basically he doesn't have memories anymore. They have all been shattered and will take a while to come back, if they ever do,"

The boy blinked at their words. Even though he understood what they were saying, the words made little sense to him. He longed to ask them what they were talking about, but there was another even more important question longing to be asked.

"Who am I?"

.oOo.

Alice's head snapped back over toward Oz as the he spoke. _Oh no! _

"Um… if it is your name you are talking about it is Oz," She mumbled uncomfortable. What a mess things had turned. _At this rate I will never get Oz back!_

Gil just stared at the boy, disbelief prominent in his face.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" He asked, his question directed at Glen yet he, along with Leo's body, were already gone. His annoyance flared and his cold glare found its way to Oz.

"U-um… If I did anything to you that I don't remember I am sorry! I am really sorry! Just please don't kill me!" Oz stammered his eyes filled with worry and fear. That seemed to soften Gil up, for he smirked with amusement flashing in his eyes.

"I won't kill you, at least not now… but don't think that puts you in the clear," Gil spoke sharply. In response Oz nodded vigorously. Meanwhile Alice had no idea how to react to this. This, this oddness, was almost too much for her.

"W-well, we better get out of here** Gil**, before things turn even more complicated," Alice elbowed Gil as she spoke, almost obnoxiously.

"Yeah, we probably should **Alice**," Gil growled back, pushing her away. Oz just simply stared at the two, wide eyed as they fought. Only when Oscar rose did the two quiet down.

"Are you alright Oz?" Oscar asked. His worried expression and obvious concern outweighed his unease. Yet, even so, Oz merely stared back blanking. _He is not Oz! Right now he is little more than a vegetable! _Alice's disbelief clung to her like super glue. Why couldn't things go right for once! She finally got Oz back and he is not even really Oz anymore. The disappointment was like a cloud that she couldn't push away. Still, it was better than nothing. _At least he is no longer suffering… at least he can be himself again… that is all that really matters… _

"Um… a… a… I am not sure…" Oz mumbled, bewildered, but he did recover himself rather quick. Jumping up, he ran over to Oscar.

"You don't look good sir! Let me help you!" he spoke panicked as he moved to help support Oscar's weight. Though Oscar did his fair share of denying the need for help, he finally gave in.

"Alright you can help me, but on one condition. You must call me Uncle Oscar, understand?" Oscar smiled as he spoke, his tone playful and working hard to mask his worry.

"Um… alright… Uncle Oscar?" The attentive nature in which he spoke left Alice unnerved, but she pushed those feelings away. Oscar, meanwhile, smiled despite the awkwardness. That was when Alice's patience ran out.

"Are we going to go or are we going to stay and chat like old maids!" Alice snorted, charging off, though on the inside she her stomach was churning. The whole place smelled of blood and it made her sick. The sooner she could leave this place, the sooner it would be nothing more than a terrible memory. Once she left she could push it away, but with it in front of her it just felt too recent. So, without care toward whether the others followed her or not, she left that place behind; hopefully forever.

* * *

Alrighty then, here is the next chapter. Please be sure to comment and tell me what you think. Man I sound like a broken record. Still I can't stress that enough. After all how am I supposed to improve the story and see how others feel about the currant track it is on, if no one tells me anything. Well until next chapter! See ya!


	13. Awakening of the Lost

A cold space. That was all he felt. Devoid of anything. A room of white. As the blonde boy touched the wall, he felt it shudder, as though it was alive. Drawing back, he heard a female scream out, _Oz! _

Oz jumped awake. The sheets slide across his skin as he sat up quickly. Then he faltered. Oz? Was that his name? His head hurt, feeling as though someone just hit is with a hammer. _What's going on? Where am I? _Oz thought as he began to search his surroundings. A deep sense of nostalgia crept up, but he couldn't place it. _The more I think of things the less I know. Everything is just… Black…_

Finally tired of lying still, he rose and began to walk to the door when the knob began to turn. As the wood swung in, the hinges creaking slightly in protest, a girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes peaked in. Her face was soft, her eyes radiating innocence, lighted up on seeing Oz.

"Brother!" She yelled as she darted toward him. He uttered little more than a yelp of shock before she was upon him… hugging him!?

"E-excuse me!?" Oz spoke, his voice contained his shock as he started wide-eyed at the girl, who pulled away to look up into his own emerald depths.

"It looks like Uncle was right. You really have lost you memory. It is me, Brother. It is Ada, your little sister,"

"Sister!? I have a sister!?"

Oz staggered back, his mind reeling. This was too much. So with one final thought, he let out a scream, echoing his own frustrations and fear.

.oOo.

Alice's head lifted from the plate where she had been picking over her food. The scream. The familiar scream. Her heart dropped. Leaving her plate abandoned, Alice ran to Oz's room where she found him cowering away from his sister. The look in his eyes, the over-whelmed fear, was enough to make her sick. _Oz, why did you have to leave me? _

She shook those useless thoughts from her head as she pushed her way through the door, her head held high.

"What's going on here?" She spoke, her voice radiating authority and confidence. Oz looked up at her as she spoke, his still-wide eyes now seemed slightly dazed.

"Alice?"

.oOo.

The name was in Oz's head and out of his mouth before he could think. Where is came from, he didn't know? All he did know was that he must have got it right based on the look in her eyes. Her beautiful, deep violet eyes whose tears were such very sad jewels… Oz slapped himself inwardly. _Why am I feeling this way about a girl I don't know? _

Oz didn't understand himself or anyone else anymore. These feelings, they held little sense in his jumbled and empty head. But they were soft and sad, bitter-sweet yet something he didn't want to give up. How he thought such complex things, how he must have known her. All this was just way too confusing. It was like his mind was thrown into a candy tin and shaken, then pulled out while leaving all its contents spilled out of reach. And every time he reached for something, his hand was merely smacked away or unable to get through the impenetrable wall.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the wall reappeared. Its endless surface was imposing, yet the wall was also a comfort. It was there and reassuring. Its smooth surface could not be broken, his arm more likely to be shattered first if he were to try. Out of curiosity, he knocked on it. In response there was a knock, which confused him. So Oz tried it again, this time with three. Only one in return. _Strange. _

But before he could try anything else, his mind was brought back to reality by Alice. She sat in front of him, waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Are you alive or are you brain dead? You have been sitting here, staring at nothing for the past fifteen minutes,"

Oz felt himself jump as she came into focus. The walls had disorientated him and out of surprise, he shoved her off. Alice didn't seem to mind though. Rising to her feet once more, her eyes narrowed as she gazed at him down her nose.

"Stop looking at me like that. You must be some kind of idiot, gawking so openly. Shut your mouth now, before I force it shut," her commanding words rang in his ears, making them burn with embarrassment. Looking at the ground, he backed away from her. At that she cracked a smile. In seeing it, he felt swallowed by sunlight. The blazing warmth felt good as it roared up in him. Another thought, so over-whelming he could not shut it out pushed its way to the front of his mind. It called out... _Alice, is still Alice._

* * *

It seems my writer's block has finally went out the window. Thank goodness for that. So here is another chapter. I hope you guys are not too mad it took so long. School has started, so that delays new chapters even more. Still! Yay for the end of writer's block! Please enjoy this! I know it is not as long as it could be, but I promise the next will be better for sure! So until then, comment. Let me know I still have your support, please, and tell me that you didn't get annoyed with me taking so long. Hopefully the next chapter will be done quicker. 'Til then cross your fingers and check out my other fanfics. -smiles-


	14. Dawn of Darkness

In the middle of the night when all was silent, the silence was disrupted like a pebble cast into a stagnant pool. The ground quaked with the trepidation, as the ones with cloaks of blood descended upon the naked black sky. Time no longer held its breath waiting for them to make their move. Hiding was over. Now, with hearts of hatred, they would end the threat once and for all…

.oOo.

Oz quickly turned his head, his stomach churning with unease for a reason he didn't know. A great foreboding hung in the air. It reminded him of the calm before the final storm, the one to wash the world clean. Looking out the window, he could almost see the figures clad in shadow. How he knew they were coming, he didn't know. Heck he didn't even know who they were. Yet no matter how he berated himself, the feelings didn't end. _This is the starting of a very long and dark night… _

A scream pierced through the cold darkness, stirring Oz from his sleep. He didn't even realize he had dozed off. Panic filled him as he lay sprawled on the ground with night crowding his vision and a familiar scream echoing inside his ears. Jumping up, he made a run for the next room over. With urgency in his mind, he hoped he made it there in time while simultaneously not understanding the reason to hope such a thing.

With a grunt of effort, Oz slammed into the large oak door, forcing it open. What he saw playing out in front of him was something out of a nightmare. Alice was holding her shoulder where blood trickled from a deep gash. Gil was in the corner with his back against the wall. His head was bent, but Oz could see the clotting blood in his hair. In front of the two was a pretty woman with pink hair and eyes of the same rosy color. Yet there was nothing sweet about her.

"Hello brat. So glad you could make it," she purred with cold amusement. The very sound of it sent his blood on chill. Alice immediately turned to him, her eyes like two violet flames.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot! Run!" Alice called out before her shout were silenced by a slap to the face. The woman stood, brandishing a pair of ordinate scissors.

"Be quiet or do you wish for your life to end the same way as last time?"

The room spun, the ice turning to adrenaline as heat made him feel on fire. Whether it was from panic or fear, he didn't know. One minute he is watching the scene. The next he is before his wall, thrusting his fists against it. _"You know what is going on, right!? You know why I feel the way I do, right!? So come out and help me! Stop hiding things from me!" _he screamed out into the open space, hitting harder and harder until a voice answered him. It was low and resonated around him, the tones so new yet familiar at the same time. _**"Even without memories, you are still Oz, still me. Are you sure you want to give up ignorance so soon after regaining it? I, your true self, hold a very bloody name." **_

Oz felt about ready to burst. What the voice said made no sense and seems content to ramble on and on while Alice was thrown in danger. He didn't even try and question it. With stubborn persistence he continued to pound on the wall and plead for it to open. And slow, but sure, cracks began to spread, shattering the firm existence like glass. Coming through were so many thoughts and feelings that were his and his alone. Awakening as the person he was once more, he left the empty room behind.

.oOo.

Alice watched in awe as Oz's face morphed from the innocent mask to the Oz she knew. As he blinked his eyes and laid them on Lotti, cold fury poured from them. The sight worried her, but also reassured her. _This is Oz alright. _

Lotti appeared taken off guard by the change in him and he took that to his advantage. Alice watched as Oz drew his scythe and launched at Lotti. With the fight getting underway, she could sense the others of the Baskerville family moving about. She was only drawn back out of her thoughts when the woman clattered into the back walls. A large cut carved its way over her chest, slowly corroding her away.

"So easily? How?" Alice questioned under her breath, surprise at the quick and merciless defeat making her uneasy.

"Tonight it will all end. No more fighting. No more killing. Tonight peace will come from darkness at last," Oz's voice came from behind her. As she turned to look at Oz, she was surprised by the strength in his gaze. He seemed completely determined in a way that made her feel at ease. _With him back, things will definitely be okay. _

But Alice's reassurance was short lived. Energy rolled off of him in waves, his soul separating from his body. Beside her appeared the boy that was the human form of Oz when he was not in possession of Jack's body, his presence catching her off guard. She was even more shocked when Oz grabbed her hand, the two enveloped by dark violet light…

.oOo.

When Alice next opened her eyes she was in the Abyss, the broken fragments of the toy box splayed around her. Oz stood next to her, not meeting her gaze, but rather looking around. With a familiar anger bursting up in her, she kicked him. Even though he stayed upright, the message got through loud and clear.

"Why did you kick me Alice?"

"Why did you bring us here?" Alice answered, disregarding his question. She knew she was being difficult, but that didn't matter. The feeling here was all wrong. _If he wanted to flee, why would he bring us to the Abyss of all places!?_

"Like I said Alice, this all ends tonight,"

* * *

I am going to try and get the next chapter out tonight. Like I said, school makes me busy, but it is time I actually finished something rather than just leaving it hanging. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I am sure I have said it many times, but I love to hear people's opinions of my work. Until next chapter, even if it is indeed finished tonight, see ya!


	15. The Girl Who Sleeps in the Endless Night

Alice followed Oz as he walked through the Abyss, his red eyes gleaming. Every chain that did decide to try and attack them was killed in an instant, so most of the time was silence and eerily calm. As they neared the center of the outer area, it was Oz who finally broke the silence.

"Alyss, we have come for a visit. Please let us in,"

Alice froze and stared at Oz in disbelief, but his eyes gave away nothing. The only thing that sat it those ruby depths was determination mixed with… resignation!?

"What are you trying to pull?"

"I think it would be better if I was the one who fulfilled her wish rather than Break and ended this all. That is why I have come and I am sure she knows that as well. Don't worry Alice," Oz smiled at her, but that smile that usually held so much warmth chilled her to the bones. For the brightness of that smile hid a darker side and, for once, she could see through its disguise easily. _What does he plan on doing? _

Before Alice could say anymore, the path to the core opened like a large door in the ground. Yet rather than light, darkness poured from it. The corruption was so thick; she was surprised it didn't swallow her and erase her completely. As she shut her eyes against the wave of coldness, she felt the ground spin beneath her. One minute she was standing in the Abyss black waters, the next she was opening her eyes in the tiny room Alyss resided in.

"Welcome back Oz," Alyss spoke calmly, her child-like voice more singing than speaking. It was like a bell, chiming from the tower of a sinful church.

"I am not here to exchange pleasantries Alyss. I am sure you know my real purpose," His voice was like ice, which startled Alice. But the other Alyss merely smiled sadly in response.

"Yes. I know. But before that, can you play with me one last time? Talk to me one last time?"

"Yes, I believe I can,"

Alyss smiled brightly at that, yet for once there was nothing sinister hiding behind it. It was just honest to goodness joy.

.oOo.

Alice looked up from her tea, feeling like an intruder. With the other two talking pleasantly, she felt out of place. Some words they spoke were directed at her, but what was flew right over her head and made little sense to her. Only words. Even though the meaning was there, she couldn't feel it.

"Well I have had my fun. Are you ready to grant my wish? Do you even know how?" Alyss finally spoke, ending the games.

"I believe I can. I am sorry to turn on you, but his ambitions must end and they can't until this world falls out of his reach. So I must kill you and seal the path between the worlds. End the darkness of this so that it can no longer flow into the other. I am sorry…" Oz spoke, the remorse now evident in his voice. This made Alice feel better. With the way he was acting before, she feared that even though he had regained his memories, he was no longer Oz. But this proved her wrong. He was just trying to act strong and hide his torment about having to destroy her. _I should stop doubting him. After all he will always be Oz no matter what._

Alyss nodded and closed her eyes, her arms spread out as she waited. Oz's form wavered from the human form he took into that of a large black rabbit. Posing his scythe to swing, a single tear fell down Alyss's cheek. That tear held all her feelings, which began to flow into Alice like a waterfall. Attached to those feelings were memories, ones that both of them shared. Memories of all doll they both cared about very much.

"**I will name you Oz…" **Alice blinked, finding herself thrown into a strange place. It was like a room of mirrors, reflecting different past events in the many panes. Among them was a small girl who looked much like Alice herself clutching a black rabbit doll with red eyes and giving it a name. Then the image changed, melting into Alyss talking to said rabbit inside the Abyss, giving him memories to give to Jack. More and more images appeared, reflected around her. Both memories of herself, that were shattered, and the memories of the other Alyss. _What is this?_

As fast as it had come over her, Alice once more found herself standing in the room of the Abyss, watching as Alyss fell back slowly, a deep gash across her chest. From there her form began to crumbled, dissolving into golden light. As she vanished her soft voice sounded once more with her last words...

"Thank you…"

Then she was gone. Her form nothing, but golden specks flickering out like embers floating free from a fire. Then, when her presence was erased completely, the room began to pull apart. It began to vanish into nothing. As the floor gave way, Alice found herself floating in darkness, just out of reach of Oz. No matter how far she looked, there was only uninterrupted pitch black. She tried to scream, but her voice gave way to a soundless mutter. Time ticked away, years passing in a matter of minutes. Yet the one thing that bothered her more than anything was a single trivial and cruel fact. Alice knew that… she was utterly alone…

* * *

I know it's a night late from my previous goal to get it done last night, but still. Beggars can't be choosers and I personally think it was worth the extra night wait. I hope you agree. Please tell me what you think. And sorry, but this will be a cliff hanger. As much as I want to be nice and tell you the outcome tonight, I don't think I will. I think I will just leaving you guessing until sometime next week. ^.^ Anyway please tell me what you think. As I have said in every chapter before this, I love criticism because I don't know how to improve without it. If you think I am going too fast, too slow, don't hesitate to tell me! So until next time, see ya!~


	16. Resonating Echoes Pierce Water's Surface

As Alice floated alone a single pinprick of light came into view after what had seemed like a thousand years of time. Pushing forward, she managed to swim toward it as though the darkness was more of water. Coming closer, she watched as the light grew and changed into a form. Before her Oz laid out, looking like he had as a human. Yet there was something different…

_He's breaking! _

Alice was barely able to stifle the gasp of horror as she noticed the thin cracks on the boy's unconscious face. From those cracks small pieces like dust broke away, creating the lovely golden light. It was just like with Alyss, only this took much longer. Panic filled Alice as she watched, unsure what to do.

"Oz!"

The blonde boy opened his emerald eyes are her panicked call. His first move was to look at his hand, which was vanishing, as though he had sensed something wrong. But, even with seeing what was happening, he was completely calm. His eyes had a sort of sad look to them as though this was what he expected to happen.

"It's alright Alice. I am merely vanishing as the last remnant of the Abyss. You should be fine though, since you are no longer using my power to exist. I was sure of that before I did this," Oz spoke with a faint, pained smile on his lips. _That confirms it. He knew this was going to happen._

"But why Oz!? Why did you do that!? And if you were going to do that then why did you go so far to keep me alive!?"

"Because… I owed you this much. I was the reason you died the first time. Now I am merely repaying the favor. Finally, I am able to save you,"

"But can't you see Oz I have no reason to live without you!?" Alice wailed into the darkness, tears now flowing fast and streaming down her face. With a shaking hand, Oz brushed them away and Alice caught his hand, holding it there against her face. Shock registered on his face before dissolving into that same sad smile.

"I am sorry Alice. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please smile. Just this once. I want to see you smile one more time before I vanish. After that I promise never to ask or take anything else from you again,"

Alice returned his gaze, searching for any type of humor or hint that he was kidding. Though her search turn out to be in vain as she feared it would. So, pushing back all her tears and sorrows, she forced a soft smile onto her face. In seeing that smile, Oz closed his eyes once more and let go of his hold on life. In letting go, the cracks deepened and began to spread faster. More pieces fell free. He began to vanish faster.

Watching, Alice felt the entire weight of the world on her. His last smile, how sad it had been. No matter what she had said, it wouldn't brighten or just disappear. That forced smile, as though he was trying to ease her mind, to make her happy. Even now, in the midst of death, with his form becoming more and more transparent, he just laid there and smiled as he waited for the end to come. And the more Alice stared at him, the more she wondered… _Why?_

A single shuttering light flared, brighter than the others, as Oz broke apart completely. His hand against her face and in her grip ceased to exist, filled only by darkness. The final light, it came to fill the space where he had been, it blinded her and it tore through the darkness like a knife. This light was the destruction of the Abyss from which he was born. This light, it carried her back into the real world. And as she blinked the flickering specks from her vision, she found herself sitting behind Gil, who was now standing over the unconscious Baskervilles.

Gil turned and looked back at her, his expression making her blood turn cold, for his eyes were filled with a deep and almost feral hunger.

"Where is Oz!? Is he okay!?" Gil spoke, the panic in his voice reassuring her slightly of his mental health still being intact. Yet, at the mention of Oz, Alice felt the tears spring up once more. Shaking her head to him she began to cry. Weeping, she was vaguely aware of telling Gil of Oz's death.

After a few minutes she calmed long enough to be able to wipe the tears from her face. But, as she moved her hand over her face, she felt something there. Opening her tightened fist she noticed a little fragment in the shape of a red button eye resting in her palm. Without questioning what it was Alice held it closer to her heart and fell asleep upon the ground, with Gil standing over her, his eyes locked onto some far away point. It was all over now… or was it?

* * *

Don't worry this is not the end, well not completely. There is still the bonus chapter, which might fit people's tastes a bit better. So, since this is not the last chapter, I will save all my thanks for the next.


	17. Bonus Chapter: Lacie's Wish

Alright before you read this I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story. Whether it was from the beginning or from somewhere in the middle, I love the support you all have given me in writing this fanfic. Through the ups and downs and contradictions in this story, you have kept reading and commenting, so thank you.

For those who wish to read more by me, please check out my other fanfics. 20 Hearts 'til Gray will be going off hiatus now that this story is complete and I hope to continue writing and publishing more stories as well. So then, now that I have gotten that done and over with, please enjoy the final chapter of the True Blood-stained Black Rabbit.

* * *

_I… I have failed her… _

Jack opened his eyes from where he sat, left in the darkness that was once the Abyss. His soul was unable to move on, as was the curse of his sin. No longer able to leave the place where his beloved had been erased and his tool had met its demise. Now he had nothing left. Even the dream of bring back Lacie was too far out of his reach.

"Why? Why did you have to go Lacie?" He called into the black, his emotions bubbling over. Yet there was no answer. He hadn't been expecting one. If by some chance she still existed, she was more likely to be in permanent sleep. _Good. At least maybe she is having a happy dream after such a sorrowful life of waiting for death. _

A sound startled Jack out of his thoughts and reminisces. Pausing, he listened hard. The sound as he heard it had appeared to be a woman singing. But, as he waited quietly, nothing else came to him. With his slight hope dashed, he disappeared back into his thoughts only to be dragged out again by a familiar song.

"_**Every time you kissed me I trembled like a child. Gathering the roses, we sang for the hope,"**_

"Who's there!?" Jack called out, startled. In the back of his mind something nagged him, telling him he should know the answer. Yet, through his panic, he noticed nothing.

"_**You're very voices in my heartbeat, sweeter than my dream. We were there, in everlasting bloom,"**_

Only music answered him, annoying Jack to no end. Why couldn't the person just state who they were!? Why did they have to tease him like this!?

"_**Roses die, the secret is inside the pain. Winds are high upon the hill, I cannot hear you. Come and hold me close, I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain. Darkness falls; I'm calling for the dawn," **_

As the voice began to fade, Jack felt a pang in his heart. An emotion kin to regret washed over him, confusing the man. In that confusion, he grasped at the threads of a memory and was greeted with an image of Lacie singing this very song to him on the last day he saw her.

"Lacie! Is that you!?"

"_**Silver dishes for the memories, for the days gone by. Singing for the promises, tomorrow may bring. I harbor all the old affections, roses of the past. Darkness falls and summer will be gone," **_

The voice continued barely above a whisper as a spectral form of Lacie appeared in front of Jack. Joy rushed through the man and he would have ran and hugged her if not for the shock that held him frozen in place. For behind her millions of images sprang up, memories shimmering into existence next to her. A young Lacie giving one of two twin rabbits to the Core of the Abyss, an older her giving the Core the other one as she said goodbye and told the Core to care for her children when she was gone; all these images and more played out before him.

The song continued to play in his ears, a song better he now felt was better fitted to him. Maybe that was why she wrote it, so that he himself could sing it after she was gone. As the song came to an end, the wavering image looked to him, her eyes so real, Jack felt himself shiver.

"Would you help to fulfill my last wish in the other's place?" Her voice came to him, vibrating the air and playing in Jack's ears. That was Lacie alright, if only just another fragment. And, with her asking something so dear to him, he couldn't find it in him to refuse or to insist she came back.

"What do you wish me to do?" was all he could manage to answer. At that, she smiled, flashing her lovely white teeth, before holding her hand out. In her grip bits of golden light formed together into the familiar doll Jack remembered breaking. It was the one who had given him Lacie's last memories.

"He will show you the way,"

Jack watched as doll floated over to him from Lacie. Catching it in his grip, he noticed the rabbit doll looked exactly as it had before he broke it, save for a single missing eye. Touching the soft dark fabric, he looked back up at Lacie.

"How is this doll supposed to help me?" He asked, feeling like he should understand. Yet at the moment his shock turned his mind to tar.

"Shhh. He is sleeping at the moment. But when he wakes up I am sure he will gladly tell you. After all his self-appointed existence is to make my daughter, Alice, smile. Be sure to help him with it," Lacie's form began to fade, her voice a fractured whisper. All he could manage to make out against the black backdrop was her red eyes and the white of her smile.

"Will I meet you again!?" Jack called after her, fear and longing making his skin prickle with desire as she vanished completely. But, on a soft gust of breeze, he could swear he heard the words, _**Maybe… my love…**_

Looking back at the stuffed animal, he poked its stomach. When nothing happened he frowned at the doll as he headed back to the place he had been staying. Jack's curiosity made him impatient, but Lacie's words to wait kept him from doing more. So instead he placed the doll on the ground before taking a seat in front of it. Gazing at the motionless black rabbit, he waited for it to wake up.

.oOo.

In the thick of endless night, when all was silent and Jack laid resting, still waiting for the doll to wake and give him directions, its single red eyes gleamed in an unnatural manor. In the folds of its mind, groggy with sleep a single word formed. _Alice… _And that word continued to bounce around long after being first thought up, until from it an entire decisive sentence played through the rabbits head. _Alice needs me. _And from that sentence a single decision was made. _I have to go to Alice! _

.oOo.

When Jack woke, he gazed at the doll. Surprise and confusion registered in his mind. For though the doll was still there, reflected in its eye was the image of a familiar dark-haired girl gazing down at something before picking it up, confusion and slight nostalgia was reflected in her violet gaze.

"Well it seems like some kid left you here. Better take you inside so you aren't ruined before the kid comes to take you,"

Her voice reached Jack through the doll. Yet when it did he was not paying attention. For behind him stood two familiar figures, the siblings smiling at Jack, one being a much loved sight while the other just left him shocked.

"Lacie… Oswald…" He gasped. He had not seen Lacie since the day she had delivered him the sleeping doll to watch over. And her brother he had not seen since the day he had killed him. Lacie was supposed to be gone, the one who spoke to him being a fragment that had been surely destroyed by now. Oswald, he was supposed to be a part of the combined soul of Glen and Jack had freaking murdered the man, so why was he smiling!?

"Close your mouth," Oswald spoke with a smirk.

"We are only here to take you beyond this dark wasteland," Lacie giggled.

"Huh? B-but I thought I wasn't allowed. And I still need to watch over this doll…"

"He can take care of himself now that he is awake, so your duty in watching him has ended," Lacie chimed brightly as Jack could only manage a puzzled stare.

"You have already paid your dues. To go on not forgiving you and keeping you trapped here would be an over-reaction," Oswald spoke plainly, unnerving Jack. But, in the calm folds of his voice, Jack felt reassured beyond anything. Not to mention Lacie, who sat smiling calmly at his friend's side. In staring at the two, Jack was overjoyed beyond comparison and, unable to restrain himself any longer, he hugged them.

The two siblings let Jack have his fun and, as the sweet moment drew to a close, they both pulled away.

"Let's get going," Oswald said, turning and vanishing into nothingness. Lacie paused though, looking back at Jack, who smiled in response.

"Go ahead. I will catch up,"

Jack stayed still and watched as Lacie vanished, before looking back at the doll that rested, sitting up in the black. Walking before it, he bent forward and looked into its eyes.

"Thank you for all your hard work. Now go and have fun. You deserve it, Oz…"

Turning away from the doll and facing where Lacie and Oswald had vanished, Jack followed, leaving the doll behind. And there the doll would continue to sit for the rest of time, its soul far away, enjoying the gift Jack gave it; the ability to be Alice's Oz once more… _Thank you… Jack…_

* * *

Alright, the reason Jack is good in the end is because he doesn't have a reason to be evil anymore. As for calling the doll Oz, I am sure he has figured it out. Now that I have explained those two points, I wish you all well and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment if you like. It can be about any chapter or the entire story, just to let me know what you thought of this tale. Well... this is embarrassing... I can't very well say "Until next time, see ya," because there won't be another chapter. So I will just settled with goodbye and may I see you again on another one of my fanfics. If not, then I am glad you at least enjoyed this one. So until I see you again, goodbye.


End file.
